Alls Forgiven
by Miyoshi Sugita
Summary: Sephiroth tries to explain to someone who he loves that he's sorry for all the mistakes he made that day in Nibelheim,   WARNING Hints of M-PREG a little Oneshot AU-ish


I got bored while waiting at the hospital hope you enjoy.

Characters belong to Square-Enix I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

P.S.- I proofread twice so if you find any typos my bad I tried to catch them all

"Impossible!" Sephiroth all but growled at Cloud. He watched as Cloud mouthed the words he could barely make them out but it was unmistakable.

Sephiroth awoke in a cold sweat, it was always the same for the past few months it was a reoccurring nightmare Masamune impaled in Clouds chest, Cloud mouthing those pain filled word, Clouds hand slipping his head lolling to the side. Once again he closed his eyes to try to rid himself of the dream. Finally after 15 minutes it was obvious he couldn't shake the feelings so he decided to slip out of bed and down to the company training room. Before he left his apartment he glanced at the photo of Cloud & Zack and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Once at the company training room things didn't get any better if anything they worse.

"You know you have to do the right thing, it's obvious that he's forgiven you he understands you had a temporary lapse, you can't avoid him forever." Angeal said as he took another slash at Sephiroth. "Wasn't this your dream?" he asked stopping his attack.

Sephiroth looked away "I'm a monster and this…this is my nightmare." It's true it was his dream but he let himself be controlled and manipulated by Jenova and Genesis.

"Go see him talk to him tell him its ok and what's in your heart he may not understand but seeing you will help him." Angeal said leaning against the wall with his dearest and oldest friend. "It's not like he can really say anything back it'll be years before he's talking"

Sephiroth huffed "He almost died because of me, he still could and I would be the one to blame."

"If Zack & Strife don't hate you then I'm sure he won't hate you. Come on I'll walk you there and you two can just talk and if you need help I'll be outside the door." Angeal said rationally before ending the simulation. "Now go shower I'll be waiting."

Sephiroth sighed softly he really tried to escape but a fall from the 24th floor didn't seem too appealing even if he felt he deserve it for all the pain he caused. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his nerves as the nurse brought him a rubber band and a hairnet, Angeal had already helped into the hospital scrubs and latex gloves. It was his fault these precautions had to be taken if he had only, his thoughts were cut short by Angeal opening the door for him.

"Let's give Seph a few minutes alone with him ok?" Angeal said softly not wanting to startle him.

Genesis smiled and closed the well weathered copy of loveless. "I'll come back tomorrow ok and read to you ok? It gets much better." he said touching the glass case with his right hand and placing his left hand on the General's shoulder.

Sephiroth sat in the chair previously occupied by Genesis, for awhile he just sat quietly listening to the beeping of the monitors when the thing behind the glass began to squirm as it were in pain he reached his latex covers hands through the hole in the glass and stroked the fine silver hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kadaj I should have known I should have been stronger." he said letting a few tears slip from his eyes. Kadaj cracked open one green eye to look at him he clearly didn't understand him but was listening. Sephiroth sat for a few more minutes just stroking the baby boy's head trying to find the words to explain.

"General?" a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, said softly. "Would you like to hold him? She asked and began unlocking the lid to the incubator. "We're continuing a new therapy with him yesterday he seems to be responding well , Mr. Strife held him the majority of the day yesterday, would you at least try I'll show you how to hold him."

Sephiroth nodded. "Are you sure it's ok? He's so tiny, what if I hurt him?" he asked as the nurse removed all the wires from boy's body and wrapped him in a warm blanket before placing him in Sephiroth's arms.

"I'll just leave you two alone if anything happens just press that red button ok? He seems to like when people talk to him it's calming I think. Mr. Fair brought in a stack of children's books you can try reading to him if you like General." She said calmly before leaving the room.

"I see Zack & Aeris have been spoiling you. They stopped by yesterday and brought your brothers Yazoo & Loz tons of toys." He paused for a second, "You should be there with them but it's my fault you're here you should be home with them they miss you, you know? I'm your father I should be protecting you not almost killing you. I'm sorry Kadaj." Sephiroth said holding his son a little tighter.

"_Impossible!" Sephiroth all but growled at Cloud._

"_Seph how could you? Stop please!" Cloud panted he was terrified "Seph no I'm… I'm pregnant stop please stop I need you we need you." He barely got the words out as his arms dropped down." Sephiroth stood there shocked he could faintly hear Jenova screaming in his head trying to compel him to move but Clouds words were louder & stronger. "Cloud is pregnant"? He said aloud as Jenova screamed it was a trick. He let her head drop and fall into the liquid below. _

"_What?" Sephiroth said lowering Cloud to the ground unsure if he should remove Masamune's blade instead he tried his best to move closer to Zack._

"_Spike?" Zack said reaching one hand out for Cloud who lay limp against Sephiroth's chest his eyes open but glazed over._

"_My..." he tried to say as he spit a little blood and both Zack and Sephiroth tried to quiet him with urges to save his strength._

_Cloud weakly pointed to his hip and Sephiroth under stood and unbuttoned one compartment and removed the bundle of papers inside "I wanted to…to surprise you after mission…I love you Seph" Cloud said as his eyes slipped shut and Sephiroth and Zack yelled trying to will him into opening his eyes or say something. Sephiroth was relieved when he felt a faint pulse. He quickly checked Zack and called for helped he prayed that both men could hold on, as he waited he unfolded the slip of paper and jumped when something fell onto his lap it was unmistakable what the object was, it was a pregnancy test his eyes went wide when he saw the tiny plus sign. "What have I done?" he asked himself picking up the paper noting that it came directly from Shinra's medical lab there it was in bold letters "__**Mako induced pregnancy – Estimated 6weeks**__". Cloud was pregnant with his child he had just killed the only man he ever loved and his child, Genesis was right he was a monster. Sephiroth dropped the paper and the test cradled Cloud's head in his arms the last of Jenova's influence fleeting away. "You and Zack are going to be ok. Please make it Cloud I'm sorry I didn't" he didn't finish his sentence he didn't know what he wanted to say what could he say?_

"_Spiky?" Zack murmured slipping from consciousness, shortly after Sephiroth lost consciousness from his own blood loss._

"Next thing I knew I was in one of the huge tanks in the med lab, you & Cloud were worse off and in Hojo's lab they had no choice but to heal Cloud as best they could and give him a triple dose of the new Mako Hojo had been working on, the doctors still didn't know if you and your brothers would survive but, they tried everything Kadaj. Around the end of the 8th month even though Cloud was awake one of you decided you wanted out and he went into early labor. I was so scared I would lose all 4 of you; Cloud had just come out of his mako haze. The doctors said you were in bad shape I knew it because of me." Sephiroth said looking down at the boy who was starting intently at him "I'm sorry Kadaj do you understand? I'm sorry and I understand if you hate me forever." he said playing with the soft silver hair.

Kadaj closed his eyes as if he were pondering what his father had just said and gripped the tiny sliver of fabric he could reach tightly in his tiny fist before opening his eyes and giving Sephiroth a sleepy smile.

"I think he means alls forgiven" Cloud said moving closer kissing Sephiroth's temple. "Alls forgiven Seph."


End file.
